Citas románticas
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: John y Sherlock llevan saliendo un tiempo y en un momento dado, el detective piensa que tiene que impresionar al soldado de alguna manera. ¡Pasen y lean! ¡Se divertirán!
1. Prólogo

**Antes de empezar el fic, tengo que dedicárselo a Lurhien. Ella me corrigió las faltas y aceptó la historia. Tras tener su consentimiento, las subiré. Son pocas y cortas, pero merecen la pena. ¡Os echaréis una risa! Porque... ¿Sherlock intentando impresionar a Watson en campos románticos? ¡Vamos! ¡Eso tiene que ser divertido!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sherlock y John llevaban dos meses saliendo de manera oficial. La cosa había ocurrido de una manera bastante rara. Sherlock había descubierto celos en el comportamiento de John cuando una nueva mujer apareció en sus vidas. Fue cuando Sherlock, harto de la ironía del médico, le dijo que si quería tener una relación más seria con él se lo preguntara y punto.

Y John se lo pregunto. Le pidió que su relación fuera algo más que esa extraña amistad que tenían y Sherlock aceptó.

Habían pasado dos meses desde entonces y a decir verdad su relación no había cambiado demasiado. Dormían en la misma cama (cuando Sherlock se dignaba a dormir) y de vez en cuando se abrazaban o caminaban cogidos de la mano, pero en cuanto a lo demás, nada.

La señora Hudson podía dar fe de que no eran una pareja convencional.

Y eso traía a Sherlock de cabeza. Cómo era posible que Watson, siendo un ser tan sentimental como era, fuera capaz de estar a gusto en una relación la que ni tan siquiera se besaban.

¡Por eso tenía que pasar a la acción! La señora Hudson le comentó, en ausencia de John, que no estaría nada mal que tuvieran alguna cita romántica. Que fuera como regalo a John y el detective, se lo había tomado como un reto.

Así que buscó información en internet, observó el calendario y se puso manos a la obra.


	2. Cita 01: Picnic

**Picnic**

John Watson bostezó sonoramente cuando llegaron a "Alexandra Park". Era un sitio enorme y precioso, rodeado de árboles con una hierba de color verde intenso. El único problema es que era muy temprano para ser domingo y hacía demasiado frío como para que apeteciera estar al aire libre.

—Sherlock, ¿por qué estamos aquí…? –preguntó finalmente John.

—¡Cita romántica John! –dijo el detective emocionado.

John le miró alzando las cejas.

—Son las nueve de la mañana Sherlock… —murmuró, no quería estropear el momento pero…

—¡Desayuno romántico! ¡En formato de Picnic!

Sherlock puso la cesta de mimbre que llevaba colgada de un brazo en el suelo, la abrió y sacó un mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos.

—Que… Tradicional –comentó John observándole.

—Exacto John, tenemos que ser clásicos…

John miró el cielo.

—No creo que los picnics suelan tomarse en el desayuno, más bien, creo que es una merienda…

—Pequeñeces, pequeñeces. Tengo café, té, bollos de crema… —dijo mientras intentaba poner el mantel.

John le observaba divertido. Sherlock había desplegado el mantel, lo había sacudido un poco y lo había puesto en la hierba.

Cuando el mantel cayó al suelo las esquinas que no estaba cogiendo Sherlock se juntaron hacia dentro. Sherlock rodeó el mantel y las puso bien descuadrando la tela. John se mordió el labio para evitar reírse.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó al ver que al intentar arreglarlo por la otra parte, golpeaba el mantel y lo doblaba.

—Por favor John, soy el mejor detective del mundo, se poner un mantel.

—Vale…

Tardó unos minutos pero al fin logró poner el mantel exactamente como quería. Fue hacia la cesta a coger uno de los termos donde había té, se levantó una pequeña ráfaga de aire y hecho a volar el mantel.

John no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reírse a pleno pulmón.

Sherlock le miró ofendido y dejó el termo de nuevo en la cesta. John, por educación, intentó disimular la risa con una inesperada tos, pero no era tan buen actor. Sherlock, un poco satisfecho, fue corriendo hacia el mantel para que no volara más lejos.

Cuando llegó al lado de John, este había disipado su risa, se acercó a él y cogió dos picos del mantel.

—Lo dejaremos en el césped, apoyaremos las rodillas e iremos poniendo las cosas encima, ¿vale? –le dijo.

—Está bien –murmuró Sherlock como si accediera algo increíblemente incómodo.

El médico le miró con una sonrisa. Parecía que Sherlock intentaba hacer grandes esfuerzos porque aquello fuera una cita romántica, pero no le estaba saliendo tal y como esperaba.

Una vez pusieron el mantel, se apoyaron encima para que no se les volara. Sherlock acercó la cesta de mimbre y sacó de ella de nuevo los dos termos, además de dos fiambreras.

—¿Has cocinado tú? —preguntó Watson con curiosidad mientras cogía uno de los termos.

—La señora Hudson me ayudó —comentó mientras se sentaba y ponía uno de las fiambreras de plástico frente a John.

—¿Tuviste a la señora Hudson cocinando toda la noche? —preguntó John

—No…

—Ah.

—Solo dos horas.

—¡Sherlock! —regañó.

—Oh venga que se enfría —murmuró el detective.

John negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el mantel y se cruzaba de piernas. Abrió la fiambrera y sonrió. Creêpes recubiertos de caramelo. Sonrió.

—Gracias Sherlock, me encanta este desayuno. –dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

El detective sonrió orgulloso.

—¿Café o té? —preguntó.

—Café. Y me vendría bien un tenedor…

Sherlock cogió una taza de hojalata que había traído y le hecho café a John. Luego se la dio. Echó mano a la cesta y comenzó a mirar dentro.

Servilletas, más vasos, otro termo con café...

—Esto… No he traído tenedores —dijo Sherlock.

—¿Y cómo pretendes comer los créepes? —preguntó Watson confuso.

—¡Se han usado las manos durante años! Y no es mi culpa, ¿vale? La señora Hudson preparó la cesta mientras te fui a despertar. Una señora ya senil…Pues se le han olvidado.

John lo miró y negó con la cabeza divertido. No. No erra un picnic convencional, pero no iba a reírse. Seguramente a Sherlock le estaba costando horrores hacer aquello. Cogió el primer creêpe, lo puso bocabajo y lo lió en forma de rollito con el segundo. Luego empezó a comérselo.

—No está nada mal, no. Felicitaré a la señora Hudson —comentó Watson en voz alta.

Sherlock hinchó los mofletes pero no dijo nada. Le daría un poco de cuartel, ya cavaría su tumba luego.

Estuvieron un rato desayunando. John observaba a Sherlock por encima de su plato. El detective hacía todo lo posible por no mancharse los dedos demasiado. Y, al fijarse en sus labios, se dio cuenta que tenía tantísimo frío como él. Los tenía casi morados.

—Uh… ¿Sherlock? –llamó John cuando se hubo terminado el plato

—Dime John —preguntó este mirándole por encima de su plato de tortitas.

—Te sube una oruga por la pierna —comentó el doctor como si nada

Sherlock se miró donde John estaba mirando, allí, una oruga verde y negra subía lentamente por la pierna de Sherlock.

—¡Mierda! —dijo molesto.

Sherlock dejó el plato sobre el mantel y puso el dedo frente a la oruga para que se subiera en él, cuando el pequeño animal lo hizo, Sherlock echó el brazo hacia atrás y luego hacia delante haciendo volar a la oruga.

—Podrías haber sido más delicado… Ese animal no te hizo nada.

—Bueno, este pantalón es caro —se excusó el hombre volviendo a coger el plato.

Watson sonrió, no, no solía llevar ropa cara. Ya era mucho esperar que llevara ropa, como para gastarse un dineral en ella.

—Estoy helado… —dijo Watson cuando acabó su plato —. ¿No hace un pelín de frío?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y miró al cielo, entonces, empezó a llover. Watson observó el cielo con las cejas arqueadas, luego miró a su amigo que estaba sacando un paraguas de cesta.

—Sherlock, por favor, vámonos —le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

—Pero… El desayuno romántico…

—Te aseguro que estoy muy agradecido, pero hace frío y está lloviendo, además está muy oscuro. Venga, vámonos y continuamos allí.

Sherlock le miró, no quería irse. Las citas románticas tenían inconvenientes, ¿no? Watson se levantó, fue guardando las cosas en la cesta y la cogió. Comenzó a llover más fuerte y se estaba empezando a empapar. Luego cogió la mano de Sherlock y tiró.

—Corre —le pidió antes de tirar de él.

—No hará falta… —dijo con seguridad, abrió el pequeño paraguas y vio como tenía rasgado la parte superior, así que el agua se colaba.

Watson se echó a reír.

—Vamos anda, déjalo —le dijo dulcemente mientras echaba a correr sin soltarle la mano.

Sherlock le acompaño en la carrera algo disgustado. Las cosas no salieron como había leído en internet, tenía que volver a intentarlo.


	3. Cita 02: Cena con velas

**Cena con velas**

John Watson abrió la puerta de casa en Baker Street. Sus únicas fuerzas estaban destinadas ahora en subir las escaleras, tomar un vaso de leche con unas galletas, ponerse el pijama y dormir. Había tenido tanto trabajo que no tenía fuerzas ni para ducharse.

Cuando entró, se encontró la estancia completamente a oscuras. Suspiró. Ya estaba Sherlock con sus malditos pensamientos nocturnos que obligaban a apagar todas las luces. Echó mano al interruptor, y subirlo hacia arriba observó que no había luz.

—Oh venga Sherlock, no estoy para bromas... Enciende la luz... —pidió el médico con un deje de cansancio en la voz.

Notó como una sombra se movía por la sala y luego, el ruido de un mechero encenderse.

—¿Sherlock? —preguntó dudando, si no era él y era alguien que lo quería quemar vivo debería de pensar eso de huir.

—Shhhh... —susurró Sherlock.

Se acercó el mechero al rostro para que el médico pudiera verle la cara y luego lo acercó a la mesa donde descansaba una vela. Luego pasó la llama a otra vela más cercana y fue así hasta unas quince velas que se dispersaban por la estancia.

—Uh... ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe esto? —dijo el médico quitándose la chaqueta para dejarla en el perchero.

—Me merezco otro intento, John —le dijo Sherlock mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Otra oportunidad? ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó enarcando las cejas.

—Sobre tener un momento romántico, el picnic no quedó muy bien así que he preparado una cena con velas —le explicó mientras le daba empujoncitos para que fuera hacia la mesa.

—Sherlock, ¿no te expliqué que no hacía falta tener citas románticas? ¿Qué me conformaba con lo que tenía? —preguntó Watson dejándose guiar.

—Lo hiciste John, pero creo que solo lo haces por complacerme a mí y de vez en cuando, quiero complacerte yo a ti —le dijo — Toma asiento —pidió mientras apartaba la silla.

—No la irás a quitar, ¿no? —preguntó antes de sentarse.

—Aunque esté tentado a hacerlo no sería un buen comienzo para una cena romántica —le dijo Sherlock mientras le iba colocando la silla con forme se iba sentando.

—¿Has vuelto a dejar a la señora Hudson cocinando? —preguntó.

Sherlock fue a la cocina y trajo dos platos de sopa, puso uno frente a John y el otro frente a donde él se sentaría.

—¿Por quién me tomas John? —dijo mientras cogía una botella de agua y la servía.

—Porque ya lo has hecho antes —dijo Watson suspirando.

—Pues no lo hice, esta vez cociné yo —dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Watson se mordió el labio.

—Eso me aterra aún más —no pudo evitar decirle.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada asesina, aunque no comentó nada. Se sentó justo enfrente y cogió la cuchara. Miró a John. El médico enarcó una ceja, vale, sabía lo que quería. Empezaría él a comer, le daría el visto bueno y Sherlock, más tranquilo, comenzaría también a comer.

Watson metió la cuchara en la sopa y tras llenarla, se la llevo a la boca. Era una sopa de pollo con verduras. Y sal. Muchísima sal.

—Está buena, un pelín salada pero muy rica —le dijo sonriendo.

Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a comer. Watson miró a su plato y suspiró. No quería hacerle el feo a Sherlock, por una vez que cocinaba no podía decirle que la sopa estaba extremadamente salada.

Le estaba poniendo tanto entusiasmo que le daba cosa criticarle más de la cuenta.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —le preguntó el detective tras un rato de silencio, a él francamente la sopa le parecía rica, sobretodo dentro de sus posibilidades gastronómicas —. ¿Todo bien? ¿Algún paciente espectacular?

—Ningún caso extraordinario, esguinces, resfriados y un adolescente con diarrea —explicó sin pensar —¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el día?

—Aburrido, como siempre —murmuró Sherlock —. Nada interesante, salvo una conversación con Mycroft.

—¿De qué conversasteis?

—De ti.

Watson bajó la cuchara y le observó.

—¿De mí? ¿Y qué dijisteis?

—Nada relevante. Solo me dijo que si quería asegurar que siguieras a mi lado debería de empezar a tener sexo contigo. Por el mero hecho de complacerte —le dijo como si aquello fuera una gilipollez y algo sin importancia.

Watson, que había optado por tomar algo de agua para que no murieran sus papilas gustativas se atragantó.

—Ah, eso —dijo —. ¿Y tú que le dijiste? —preguntó.

—Le dije que, en caso de que tú quisieras sexo me lo pedirías. ¿No? —preguntó el detective mirándolo.

John asintió.

—Sí Sherlock. En caso de que necesite algo más de esta relación, te lo pediría —le dijo.

—Si no es ninguna extravagancia te lo concederé.

—¿Extravagancia?

—Hoteles de lujo o sexo en el descampado —comentó alegremente el detective.

Watson se atragantó con la sopa, cosa que no ayudó a que la cena fuera tranquila.

—No gracias. No soy un hombre de grandes lujos ni de extraños gustos —dijo acabándose el plato.

Sherlock asintió y, cuándo se acabó el suyo sirvió el segundo plato. Carne.

—Eres todo un hombre Sherlock —dijo John animado —. Cena de dos platos, elaborada por ti, ¿habrá postre? —preguntó.

—Hay dos yogures de plátano en la nevera —le dijo Sherlock tranquilamente.

—Y yo que pensé que también habrías preparado un postre —dijo Watson divertido.

—Bueno… Ya había uno, no pensé que…

—Tranquilo Sherlock. Está bien así —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Watson miró al plato y comenzó a cortar el filete. Debido a la escasa luz de las velas no distinguía bien el estado físico del filete, pero tras cortar el primer trozo, se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La parte exterior estaba quemada y la parte interior cruda.

¿Cómo podía ser posible eso?

—¿No está un poco quemado…?

Sherlock miró al filete de su plato y luego miró a los ojos de John.

—Bueno, me entretuve con un experimento mientras los filetes se hacían. ¿Tan mal están? —preguntó.

La mirada de Sherlock era tan mona, tan inocente… Que no pudo decir la verdad. ¡Además! ¡Había comido cosas peores en el ejército! Podía soportarlo.

—Tranquilo. No está tan mal —le dijo antes de sonreírle y seguir comiéndose el filete.

Sherlock sonrió y abrió la botella de vino tinto que había comprado y la sirvió en las otras dos copas que había puesto. No era un experto en vinos pues no bebía demasiado alcohol así que se fió de aquel vietnamita que apenas hablaba su idioma.

—Que considerado. Gracias Sherlock —le dijo John antes de probar el vino para que a carne chamuscada bajara.

Casi lo escupe.

El vino estaba picado, y al estar picado sabía a vinagre. Se quedó completamente paralizado sin saber que hacer. No podía seguir bebiendo pues el vino picado sentaría mal a cualquiera pero no quería hacerle el feo a Sherlock.

Este, lejos de saber que Watson le estaba mirando, empezó a beber de su copa de vino. Notó el sabor raro pero aún así se terminó su copa. Se fue a servir una segunda cuando Watson lo detuvo agarrándolo de las manos.

—Sherlock déjalo. El vino está picado. Te va a sentar mal.

—¿Seguro?

—Soy médico. Créeme, no bebas más. —pidió Watson cogiendo la botella y dejándola sobre la mesa.

Ambos terminaron el filete a duras penas y a base de agua. AL acabar Watson suspiró. La peor cena que había tenido en Baker Street. Era de agradecer compartir una con Sherlock pero… La próxima vez elegiría el menú. Los chinos del barrio tampoco estaban tan mal.

De nuevo la noche que Sherlock había planeado, sus nefastas dotes de cocinero y el timo del vietnamita lo habían tirado todo por alto. Y la cosa empeoró cuando en mitad de la noche le dieron vómitos y diarrea a causa del vino.

Al final tuvo una noche íntima con John. No como ninguno se habría imaginado pero íntima al fin y al cabo.


	4. Cita 03: Paseo en bici

"Ve a Hyde Park en una hora. SH"

John miró su teléfono móvil y suspiró.

"¿Será otro picnic?" pensó.

Cuando salió de la clínica, cogió un taxi para que lo dejara justamente en la puerta y esperó. ¿Qué otra sorpresa le traería Sherlock? Creía que ya se lo había dejado claro, no necesitaba esas citas románticas tan desastrosas. La cena romántica fue divertida. Excepto cuando Sherlock tuvo cólico y se pasó la noche vomitando y con la barriga suelta. Eso sin contar los surcos negros que había dejado una vela encendida que había sido puesta demasiado cerca de la pared. Cosa que no se dieron cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente con la luz del sol.

Suspiró.

Su relación con Sherlock era casta. Bastante más casta que un matrimonio religioso tradicional. Dormían en la misma cama, sí, y se agarraban de las manos si caminaban juntos, sí. Pero nada más. Y lo cierto es que no necesitaba nada más. Sabía que Sherlock le amaba, a su manera, pero que lo amaba. Y era feliz así. Pensaba que si lo besaba o llegara a tener algo más profundo el detective se asustaría y huiría lejos de él y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Estaba esperando a que Sherlock diera el paso en esa dirección y si para él, citas románticas bastante desastrosas eran una forma de llegar, pasaría por cuantas quisiera el detective.

Vio como una furgoneta se aparcaba frente a él y Angelo, el dueño del bar, salía de ella. Saludó a John con un movimiento de la mano y fue a la parte trasera. De allí sacó una bici grande de color rojo y la dejó al lado de John.

—Para vuestro paseo romántico —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Y Sher...? —empezó, aunque no necesitó acabar la pregunta.

Sherlock se bajó de la furgoneta cargando también con una bicicleta de color negro.

—Gracias Angelo —le dijo sonriendo.

John entrecerró los ojos y le observó irse. Luego miró a Sherlock.

—¿Bicis? ¿En serio? —le preguntó enarcando las cejas.

—Un paseo en bici, ¡hacer ejercicio es sano, John!

—Bonita vestimenta. Podrías haberme avisado con antelación y también habría venido con algo cómodo —le dijo.

Sherlock iba con un pantalón de chándal negro con franjas blancas a su lado y una camiseta blanca de manga corta.

—No quería estropear la sorpresa —dijo el detective con una sonrisa mientras entraba al parque moviendo la bici.

John le siguió mientras le observaba. Sherlock lucía radiante. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y bastante animado por ese paseo en bici. Su piel se veía completamente deslumbrante ante la luz del sol. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sherlock Holmes era perfecto.

—¿Tú sabes montar en bici? —le preguntó.

—Esperaba que me enseñaras John —le dijo Sherlock.

John paró en seco la bicicleta y le miró.

—¿Cómo que no sabes montar en bicicleta? —preguntó confuso.

—Nunca fue una de mis prioridades cuando era niño —le dijo Sherlock mientras continuaba su camino en bici—. Quería ser pirata, recuerda, y los piratas no montaban en bicicleta. Solo navegaban.

—¿Y de adolescente? —preguntó el médico dudando.

—Empecé mi trabajo, ¡no tenía tiempo, John!

—Y quieres que yo te enseñe…

—Ajá. Sé que tu sabes, te criaste con una madre amorosa, seguramente ella te enseñó a montar en bicicleta y a cocinar. Así que me puedes enseñar, no tengo caso y estoy dispuesto a que tú me enseñes algo —le dijo Sherlock haciendo énfasis en el tú.

John le miró pero no dijo nada, cuando llegaron a Rotten Row, un lugar amplio cuyo suelo era de tierra, aparcó la bici en el suelo donde no molestara y agarró el sillín de la bici de Sherlock.

—Bien, súbete —le pidió, puso la bici "cuesta abajo" para que con la inercia le fuera más fácil montar, gran error.

Sherlock miró al médico con desconfianza.

—¿Es completamente seguro dejar mi vida en tus manos? —le preguntó.

—Sherlock, no es un coche, no te va a pasar nada grave.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Si algo te pasa soy médico, algo haré hasta que alguien nos traiga un botiquín —se burló.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada asesina aunque no protestó más y se subió a la bicicleta.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó aferrándose al manillar.

—Pon los pies en los pedales y avanza —le dijo sonriendo.

—Me voy a caer —le recordó el detective.

Watson agarró el manillar de la bicicleta con la mano izquierda y siguió aguantando el sillín con la derecha.

—Te estoy sujetando, no te vas a caer —le dijo.

—Vale, ¡pero no me sueltes!

Watson se mordió el labio, el detective parecía histérico y eso le encantaba. Lo que no le encantaba es que la gente que pasaba les miraba y reía en voz baja.

—No te caerás —le prometió.

Sherlock tragó saliva, apoyó los pies en los pedales y comenzó a pedalear. John aguantó la bici y ensanchó su sonrisa. Sherlock era ligero y eso era enormemente satisfactorio para él en ese momento.

Watson dirigió la vista a la cara del detective y sonrió. Estaba completamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que parecía imperturbable.

—Bien, creo que lo tengo controlado —le dijo cuando iban avanzando y Watson había tenido que acelerar su paso —Puedes soltarme —le pidió.

—¿Estás seguro? No lo creo conveniente… —le dijo John mirándole.

—¡No soy un crío John! ¡Puedes soltarme! —exigió.

Watson no lo dudó y por no discutir con el detective le soltó. Y observó, como un espectador más de los tantos que había allí, como Sherlock se daba la ostia del siglo.

Sherlock bajó a alta velocidad por todo el Rotten Row, y pasó a la zona de jardines como una flecha.

—¡Mírame, John! ¡Sin manos! —exclamó.

—¡SHERLOCK TE VAS A MA…! –empezó John, pero no pudo acabarlo.

Sherlock había soltado el manillar debido a que se había emocionado con la velocidad y el primer árbol que encontró, se lo tragó.

Watson alzó las cejas sorprendido, se montó en su bici y puso rumbo hasta donde estaba Sherlock.

—No son tan seguras como pensaba, John —le dijo el detective cuando llegó a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

—Perfectamente —le dijo Sherlock antes de intentar levantarse.

Cuando apoyó ambos brazos en el suelo para incorporarse cayó de bruces gimiendo de dolor.

—No estás bien… —le dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas en el suelo y le agarraba el brazo derecho con suavidad —. Te has roto el brazo —confirmó al ver el extraño ángulo que formaba este.

Sherlock simplemente gruñó un "como voy a hacer mis experimentos ahora" y cerró los ojos. Watson suspiró profundamente, le ayudó a incorporarse y le inmovilizó el brazo con su mano. Decidió dejar las bicis allí a expensas de que siguieran allí cuando Angelo, al que llamaría cuando cogieran un taxi, fuera a recogerlas.

Cuando iban rumbo al hospital, Watson miró a Sherlock y tragó saliva.

—Yo… Sherlock lo siento mucho de verdad, no te debería de haber soltado. Me lo pediste pero aún así debería de haberte sujetado. Además, pensé que la cuesta te ayudaría y solo empeoró la situación. Lo siento muchísimo. Si hace falta te ayudaré con todos tus experimentos por excéntricos que sean, pero por favor perdóname.

El giró la cabeza para mirarle.

—Te pedí que me soltaras —le recordó.

—No sabías montar, no debí de haberlo hecho y ahora te has roto el brazo. Espero que sea una fractura limpia porque si no te tendrán que operar para recolocártelo. De verdad que lo sient…

Sherlock lo había callado con un beso. Estaba harto de que parloteara pidiendo disculpas. Si tenía el brazo roto era porque se había soltado del manillar y no había girado cuando era preciso, desde luego no era culpa de John. Pero como este no se callaba decidió callarle él.

Watson abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido por la reacción de Sherlock, aunque inmediatamente los cerró y respondió al beso, con suavidad para que no se moviera. Quería disfrutarlo todo lo posible por si era la última vez.

A favor de Sherlock Holmes, tuvo que decir que fue la cita más romántica que tuvo jamás. Y uno de los besos más placenteros que había recibido.


	5. Epílogo: el final

Fuera estaba lloviendo como nunca antes había llovido. Las alcantarillas no daban abasto y debido al viento, la gente había ignorado los paraguas y corrían por la ciudad en busca de refugio mientras atendían sus quehaceres diarios.

John Watson estaba en casa, tecleando en el ordenador borradores para el blog, de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana para comprobar si sería necesario tapiarlas de algún modo para que no entrara agua en la casa y otras veces, miraba a Sherlock.

El detective estaba tendido en el sofá mirando el techo. Se había remangado las mangas de la camisa y tenía el brazo izquierdo con tres parches de nicotina. Estaba muy aburrido. Sin ningún caso y sin poder usar el laboratorio debido a que su brazo escayolado se lo impedía.

—¿Qué escribes? —preguntó Sherlock al rato incorporándose en el sofá y mirándole.

—De todo un poco —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás escribiendo sobre _nosotros_? —preguntó haciendo un énfasis en la última palabra para aclarar que se refería a la relación y no al equipo que formaban como detectives.

Watson asintió vagamente. Era cierto, estaba escribiendo una larga entrada donde explicaba las citas desastrosas dando su dulce opinión, sin ofender al detective. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el susodicho estaba detrás.

—¿Vas a publicarlo? —preguntó en el oído de John.

El médico cerró los ojos mientras notaba como el vello de su nuca se erizaba.

—No tiene porque… Es algo nuestro, ¿no? Solo es un borrador —murmuró.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Exacto —susurró, luego depositó un beso en el cuello de John, justo detrás de la oreja —. No quiero que la gente intente separarnos.

John, que se había quedado temblando por la acción del detective se volvió.

—¿Te preocupan que los fans nos separen? —preguntó.

El detective sonrió con incomodidad. Agarró el rostro de John por al barbilla con el brazo que tenía escayolado.

—Me preocupa perderte. Por lo que sea, me preocupa perderte.

Watson sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a él y le abrazó por la cintura. Desde la caída de la bici, desde el beso, Sherlock había actuado mucho más dulce que hasta entonces. Por las noches le abrazaba como si fuera a irse en algún momento, repetía los besos siempre que lo veía prudente y participaba en las charlas de John cuando le hablaba de lo sucedido en la clínica.

Sherlock se separó un poco y apoyó su frente contra la del médico.

—No te he pedido perdón —le dijo muy serio.

—¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?

—Por las tres citas tan desastrosas a las que te he llevado.

Watson sonrió.

—Te he dicho que no tienes porque disculparte, al fin y al cabo es como he descubierto tu faceta romántica.

—¿No consideras las citas un fiasco? —preguntó dirigiendo los ojos al ordenador.

John cerró la pantalla del portátil y le miró.

—Son pruebas, y las pruebas a veces tienen malos resultados. O al menos, resultados inesperados —le dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se separó de él rumbo a la cocina. La nicotina le había dado hambre.

—Me alegra saber que te gusta besarme —le dijo John acercándose a él.

—He descubierto en el beso una sensación muy satisfactoria. Además la química de mi cerebro se altera de una manera bastante placentera a decir verdad.

—Entonces, me sentiré agradecido.

—Deberías —dijo Sherlock mientras sacaba un yogurt caducado de la nevera dispuesto a comérselo.

John rió mientras le cogía el yogurt de las manos y lo lanzaba a la basura.

—Oye, ¡que me iba a comer eso! —se quejó.

—Anda, llamemos al chino o a la pizzería —pidió divertido.

—Pero… La lluvia…

—Haremos que el repartidor se gane una generosa propina —le dijo con una sonrisita.

El detective sonrió y regresó al salón. Se sentó en el sofá de tres plazas y puso el televisor. No vería mucho pero al menos el ruido rellenaría los huecos de su cerebro.

John Watson hizo el pedido y fue al sofá con Sherlock.

—Tardarán un poco en venir debido a la lluvia pero lo harán —le dijo mientras se sentaba.

—Bien… Deberíamos de entretenernos con algo —le dijo Sherlock mirándole.

—No pienso sacar el Cluedo si es lo que vas buscando —le dijo Watson muy serio.

—No pensaba en un juego de mesa… —comentó Sherlock mientras ponía su mano izquierda en el interior del muslo derecho de John —. Llevo meses de lecturas y prácticas conmigo mismo y creo que va siendo hora de mostrarte lo que he aprendido a hacer.

John miró a Sherlock enarcando una ceja. Eso acababa de ponerle el pulso a cien, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—¿Y el repartidor…?

Sherlock se levantó apresuradamente, buscó su cartera y sacó de ella 50 libras en billetes de diez.

—¡Señora Hudson! —exclamó.

—¿Sí, Sherlock? —dijo la mujer.

—Voy al piso de arriba a practicar con John una cantidad de cosas sin sentido, ¿podría pagar con lo de la mesa al repartidor? Déselo todo, hace un día de lluvia se merece una buena propina.

John rojo como un tomate, se levantó y fue veloz al piso superior para no pasar tanta vergüenza.

—No te preocupes Sherlock —le dijo la mujer sonriendo —. Y suerte.

—Gracias señora Hudson —dijo antes de subir las escaleras de dos en dos para encerrarse con Watson en la habitación de este.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí el fic! ¡Ah! ¡Ya acabó! ****Fue corto, lo sé, lo sé, ¡pero debía de ser así! Espero que os hayáis reído con ellos y hayáis amado a Sherlock tanto como lo he hecho yo :D ****Gracias por los comentarios y sobretodo, por leerlas :D**

**PS: Aunque un comentario tampoco cuesta nada... Que no os cuesta dinero y a mi me hacéis una personita feliz :D**


End file.
